


Not What It Seems

by Ivory_White



Series: Blood Rose Saga [1]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Child Murder, Multi, Swearing, Violence, YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_White/pseuds/Ivory_White
Summary: Blood Rose was a legendary thief. More famous then Yoko Kurama himself. She raided, she murdered, and she took great pleasure in both. Her white hair and her cold purple/blue eyes struck fear into the hearts of even her closest demons. She was utterly merciless. Being one of the most ruthless killers for higher in all of the Makai. Then, she disappeared with out a trace, never to be seen again... or was she?I will be slow to update this. She's been wondering around my head for a while now and I only just now started putting her story on "paper". Please be patient with me. Bloo is really complex and will take me a bit to get it all out.If there is anything that you think that  should be written differently, or if there is any plot holes that need to be fixed then please leave your suggestions in the comments. I need all the help I can get. :)I do not own any of the characters except for Bloo and her kids that are mentioned. All rights and profits are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.





	1. Chapter 1ne

Bloo sat in her fortress, thinking. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in the Makai and keep her children safe. Her old enemies were closing in and fast. 'But they can't leave here. It's the only safe place for them.' She ran her hand through her hair. "What the hell am I going to do?" she growled in frustration.

"Mamma," Neara shouted as she came running into the room. "Look!" She held up a squibbled drawing of a silver fox fighting a green blob.

"Yes, darling." She looked at the picture in the little bat demon's hands. "What is it?" 

"It's your friend protecting you." The girl smiled at the white kitsune. "See," she pointed to a white stick figure behind the fox. "This is you," she pointed to the green blob. "And this is the demon trying to hurt you."

Bloo squinted at it, frowning. "Was this one of your dreams?" she asked, looking back at Neara.

The girl nodded.

She looked back at the picture. "Who's that?" she pointed to the fox.

"That's your friend."

"What's his name?"

Neara thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. He didn't tell me his name."

Bloo nodded slowly. "Alright sweety. Well you go ahead and keep drawing."

"Okay!" She ran off with a smile, leaving the picture behind in Bloo's hands.

She stared at the drawing on her lap. 'What could it mean?' she wandered. She didn't have a friend who was a silver kitsune. 'Yet,' she thought. 'I don't have one yet.' 

 

Kurama sat under the cherry tree at his mother's house, just listening to the wind as Hiei sat in the branches above him. The wind blew across him, ruffling his shirt and making his fiery hair fly. It whispered through the leaves and the blossoms, knocking soft pink petals to the ground. 

He frowned when he felt a spike of unfamiliar energy. He sat up and looked around. Hiei dropped down next to him. "You feel that too, Kurama?" he asked, looking around too.

The red head nodded. "Yes, I did. Have any idea who it came from?"

He shook his head. "I can't even tell where it's coming from." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "All I can get is that it's coming from the north." 

"Yes." Kurama frowned. "We need to keep an eye out for what's coming."

"Yeah."

 

Bloo came through her portal into a bright mid day. The grass was green and soft under her feet. It responded to her presence but not that much. She could only manipulate winter plants or ones that grew year 'round. 

She walked forward, her white kimono dragging behind. The trees surrounding her were tall, thick, and aged. She could almost hear them speaking as they swayed in the gentle breeze. Their branches creaked and brushed against each other. The leaves rustled as if waving hi. 'These woods are alive,' Bloo thought when she touched a rough trunk. 'In more ways than one.'

The white fox moved on, snapping twigs under bare foot. A vine lowered itself and gently wrapped around her left wrist. She chuckled as she unwound it. "Now, now," she chided laughingly. "I like you too but not that much." She let it drop and looked up. In front of her was a temple and a little old lady standing, facing toward her, with her arms crossed and a curious frown on her face. 

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously but not hostley. "I haven't felt your energy before?"

Bloo put her palms together and bowed. "Forgive me for trespassing, Grandmother. I need somewhere to stay."

The woman cocked her head for a moment, thinking. "What are you running from?"

"I didn't say I was running from anything."

She looked Bloo in the eye. "You didn't have to. It's written all over you." 

Bloo looked at her feet. It was amazing how this 80 or so year old human could make the 45,000 year old fox feel like a child who got caught in a lie. She sighed and ran her hand through her white bangs. "Alright, I am running," she looked back to the old woman. "But not to protect myself; to protect my children." 

"Children?"

"Yes. They're so many of them and it's not like I can keep them hidden from everything forever, as much as I would like to. If my compound is attacked, I won't be able to protect all of them on my own."

"So you ditched them, to come here, to protect them, all the way back in the Makai."

"No! I didn't ditch them!" She lowered her voice with a sigh. "I still watch them... just at a distance. The things hunting me can't be any where near them. I have to stay away if they have any hope of surviving."

The little woman stood there in silence for a few moments. "I'm Genkai."

"Bloo."

"Bloo what?"

"Just Bloo."

"Well, Bloo, you are welcome here. I had make sure that you weren't a threat." She turned and headed to the house.

Bloo laughed as she followed Genkai. "Oh, I'm a threat alright, just not to you."

"Don't think you could take me?"

"No, just not going to attack you."

 

Kurama lay on his bed with the window open, a warm breeze blowing in gently. He couldn't figure out what that energy had been a few days ago. It felt familiar but he couldn't place why. 

He turned his head out the window, staring at the sky. White puffs floated across the endless expanse of blue, and his mind seemed to drift with them, going father and farther away. He thought back to his thieving days. All the heists he been on, the partners that came and went. The fox laughed as he remembered why he became a thief to begin with. Yes, for power and wealth, but the was another reason on the other half of the scale... 

Blood Rose the Merciless, also know as the Ice Queen. She was the only white fox he had ever heard of. She was rumored to be exceptionally beautiful and unbelievably cold. Deadly, untamed. She was the best thief of them all... was. "I wander what happened to her?" he thought out loud. 

"Happened to who?" came Hiei's gruff voice from the corner. Cat-like curiosity sparking in his fire red eyes. 

"Hm," Kurama looked up to see little dark and mysterious sulking in the corner as usual, considering Kurama was taking up window. "Oh," he smiled. "Nothing, just thinking." He turned his eyes back out the window, a smile on his "perfect" lips.

"Hn."

Kurama frowned, red brows dropping a bit. "Must that always be your response?" he asked, easily disguising the irritation in his voice. 

The fire imp knew better though, giving a low growl as his only reply. A few minutes later he flitted away through the opening in he wall, using the redhead's stomach as a trampoline out. 

"Oof," he grunted, the sudden weight and pressure from the launch pushing all the breath from his lungs. "Ass!" he shot out, brushing his hands down his shirt. "Ass," he mumbled quieter this time, a smile creeping it's way onto his face. 'I still remember the first time I heard of Blood Rose.'

 

Kurama was just a young kit, barely 100 years old yet, when he was sitting around a camp fire. There was meat being past around, along with plenty of drink and laughter. 

"Sit down, Kit," an older fox shouted drunkenly across the way to him. "Have you ever heard the legend of Blood Rose the Cruel and Merciless?" Kurama shook his silvering head, sitting down a few seats away. "Well, you're going to now." He took a deep swig from a funny looking gourd. "I'll tell you about her last heist. She had been thieving with a friend of hers for a number of centuries at that time, having the time of her life I'm sure. Her partner's name, was Lydaira, if memory serves." He cleared his throat and continued. "Any way, they were having a blast, plundering, looting, murdering. They left a river of blood behind them in their wake." The fox took a deep swig. "It was their last heist when shit hit the fan. Blood Rose broke open the last volt, covered in multi-colored blood, laughing along with Lydaira at the top of their lungs." He paused for effect. "Blood Rose turned around and saw a door in the back. Thinking it was treasure, she went over and opened it up." The fox looked around at the crowd, searching curious faces. "And do you know what she found?" he asked in a stage whisper. Kurama shook his silver head, on the edge of his seat. "She opened the door, and..." Kurama scooted forward.  
"She saw...Gold! Jewels! Serinety! And the rarest of yokai treasure, Drometsu!" 

Kurama gasped. That was the most valuable of metals. Well, it wasn't really metal. It was like a mix between stone, jewel, and metal. It's very hard to describe. It's soft and hard at the same time. It is a very strange material. 

He continued. "There was so much there that even though she only took half while Lydaira took the other, Blood Rose was set for life. So what she did, after taking her share, she went out to a secluded place that no one else knows about and built herself a great fortress. And there she lives still, in solitude. The ultimate prize that she had craved for centuries."

 

'He never explained why Blood Rose craved it so much. I do not think even he knew.' He laid there on his bed for a while, lost in thought, wandering around deep in his mind. He wondered if that's what really happened, and if so, where was she now? Kurama sat up and stretch his arms over his head. "I think I will go see Genkai today," he said out loud as he stood from his bed. "I haven't visited in some time." He smiled at the thought as he made his way down the stares. "Besides, I'm sure the garden needs tending to any way."

 

Bloo sat outside in Genkai's garden, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't leave her children unattended forever. Even though three of her oldest, Reiga, Takon, and Tonen were watching over them she didn't like leaving them for too long. It wasn't safe. She stared at the beautiful flowers in fragrant bloom. Lush, bright green grass covered the ground like a soft carpet. Large bushes full of fat blossoms perfumed the air, spreading through the wind. She could tell that a kitsune had helped the garden along; there was even some Makai plants around, bobbing in the breeze. She had no idea who but it was obvious. Bloo closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was peaceful here. The energy was calm and soothing. She could feel it moving sluggishly through the forest surrounding the place. She could hear the trees reaching, stretching toward the sky. Bloo smiled. She could get used to this. 

"Hello," a gentle alto voice said from the side. "Who are you?"

Her eyes flew open and snapped her head toward the voice. Bloo shot to her feet, falling into a fighting stance easily. "Who's asking?" she inquired the pretty red head in front of her.

He raised his hands in defense. "No need to be rash. I'm friendly."

Her ?/? eyes narrowed and grew cold. "The last time someone said that to me many were slaughtered. Now, who are you?"

"Bloo, it's fine. Stand down." Genkai walked outside and stood next to her. She smiled. "He really is a friend." 

She backed off instantly. "Of course, Genkai."

The old woman smiled at her friend. "How have you been Kurama?"

He smiled back. "I've been well. And yourself?"

"The same."

Bloo spoke up. "Wait." She looked at the red head again, more closely this time. "Your name is Kurama? As in the Kurama? King of Thieves, Kurama?"

He looked stunned for a moment. "Yes. One and the same. Why? Do I know you?" He looked at her; her hair, eyes... face. "Wait," he turned to Genkai. "Did you call her Bloo?"

"Yes."

He turned back to the white fox. "Bloo. Blood Rose, Bloo?"

 

 

Ivory White


	2. Chapter 2wo

She squinted at him, becoming wary again. "How do you know who I am?"

Kurama took a step forward, her stepping back. "You were," he smiled. "For lack of a better word, my hero."

She looked at him cynically but said nothing, only raised a silver tinted eyebrow. 

"It's true," he exclaimed. "You are the reason I became a thief. I wanted to be just like you."

"Psh," she responded, rolling her midnight purple/blue eyes at him. "Trust me, you don't want to be like me."

"No, really-"

She thrust her hand out in a dismissive motion. "No, really, you don't." Bloo then turned and went inside, leaving Genkai and Kurama outside, confused. Seeing someone who remembered who she was before she retired stirred up many deeply buried memories. She pressed her hand to her head as they flooded her mind. "I can't handle this right now." Exiting from another door, she took off into the woods. Sprinting through the trees, the wind lashing at her face, her last heist came to mind.

I am well aware of the legend Lydaira spread about our last job. But it is wrong. Very wrong. What actually happened was this.

When I opened the door in the last vault treasure is not what I saw. We had ransacked the whole place, there was nothing left to take. I didn't know that at the time however and when I opened that door, I was not expecting the sight before me. 

There was children, dead and mutalated yokai children littering the room. I dropped to my knees in horror and dicust at what I saw. This was the reason we had purged the castle in the first place. The bastard was a child trafficker. No wonder we couldn't find them anywhere.

"What's your problem?" Lydaira asked curiously as she came around the corner. She looked over my shoulder and grimaced. "That's a nasty mess now ain't it?"

I was surprised that my long time friend wasn't more appalled by this. "Of course it is," I growled and glared as I stood. "It's sick."

"What's your deal? We're demons, this is what we do ." She huffed at me.

"Not like this. Yes, we are demons and we are very violent and can be cruel, but not like this. This," I looked at the horror before me. "This is wrong."

"I don't know what's gotten into you Bloo , but you are starting to weird me out."

I glared at her again. "What's wrong with me, what's with you? How are you not horrified by this?" I couldn't believe she was acting like the brutal slaughter of these children was alright.

Lydaira crossed her arms at me and raised an eyebrow. "What part of we are demons and this is who and what we are do you not understand? This is normal for us. The cruelty and horror that you speak of is the norm for us. Why are you so appalled by this?" 

I was disgusted by this. I couldn't believe that my best friend for thousands of years, was more cold hearted than I had expected. I looked back at the carnage before me and sighed, resigned to except how my friend had turned out. "I'm done," I told her.

Now, she was appalled. She looked at me with great shock, "What do you mean?"

My midnight eyes met her uncanny silver ones. "I'm done. With thieving, murder, all of it. I will not stand for this," I gestured to the room, "any more." I placed my hand on the jam, morning for these young children, their lives taken before they could even experience life. I didn't care that they, we, were demons. They never deserved this. That is when I came to my decision. Taking a deep breath I said finally, "I won't let another child suffer the same fait as these today. From this day forward I am no longer Blood Rose the thief and killer. I am simply Bloo."

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

"I am going to build a safe fortress, high in the mountains, and take in abandoned and suffering children. I will take care of them and protect them for as long as they will let me."

I turned my back on her then, on all of it. And I did what I had set out to do, though with modifications. That is what I have done since. I have not let another child die as long as I could help it.

Kurama found her high up in a tree some hours later. Her loose, silver tinted hair blew in the wind, the leaves ruffling and branches creaking around her made her seem even more like the beautiful, unearthly creature she was.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior. The out burst was uncalled for and childish." Blood Rose did not look at him as she spoke. She only stared out at the ocean in front of her.

He smiled at her, despite having her back to him. "There's no problem. The fault is mine. I should not have been so forth coming with you." He sat at the base of her tree, trying to give her space while not leaving. They sat in the quiet, the sea and the breeze soothing them. "May I ask you something?" he asked after a while.

"Sure," she responded.

"How did you, as powerful as you are, get through the KaKai barrier and over here?"

Bloo sighed heavily, not really wanting to divulge her secrets. "I didn't go through it," she answered. "I went around."

Kurama's head whipped up to her in surprise. "Around? How did you do that?"

*Heavy sigh*"I just did " The old thief went quiet again, just letting herself drift away from reality and fade into the scenery.

Kurama sat at the base and let her be for a minute. He couldn't believe that he met his Thief Idol. It was nothing like how he had imagined. He always thought of her, from all of the stories he had heard, as a goofy, laid back kind of person unless in battle. In truth, he was surprised that he didn't simply get a blade to the throat when he walked up. But he got nothing that was in his head. Hair down instead of tied high, kimono not armor... midnight purple/blue eyes in place of gold. Old, sad eyes that wished she could do more. 

He looked up into the branches above him, seeing her hair flowing behind her, as if in water. Kurama sighed, trying to figure out how he could understand her better; how to get her to trust him. 'You are such a mystery Lady,' he thought, staring up at her. 'I wish you'd let me into that beautiful mind of yous.'

'You know I can hear you right?' The old fox looked down at him and smirked. 'I'm a telepath, on top of everything else.' 

He blushed uncharacteristically and looked back out to sea. 'Damn,' he replied simply and light heartedly.

Bloo chuckled and hopped down next to him (she was sitting like Inuyasha tends to; just for reference, no role in this story). "You're a brave one aren't you Kurama?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, just glancing out of the corner of his eye at her.

"You know exactly who I am and yet you are not afraid of me." She cocked her head at him. "Why?"

Kurama turned to her with his knees still pressed against his chest, and locked eyes with her, green ones glistening in the setting sun. "I'm not sure," he smiled. "I suppose it could be that I find you so fascinating." She raised an eyebrow; he shrugged. "But what do I know? I'm just a hormonal, human, teenage boy."

Bloo couldn't help the burst of laughter from escaping. His blunt sarcasticness was just so sudden and unexpected. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Kurama laughed.

"I like your laugh." He stood up, a smile on his face and held out his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

She didn't know why, by she took his hand anyway and stood next to him. "Sure," she took a step forward. "Race ya!" She took off faster than lightening. 

The silver fox laughed and chased after her, taking the trees while she wound her way across the ground, weaving in and out of trunks and shrubs. He felt fire in his veins again as the wind slid across his face and into his hair. His demon heart thrummed in his chest harder than ever. 'I haven't felt so alive in so long.' 

 

 

Ivory White


	3. Not Actually a Chapter but Still Important

Reader, please I have a request. While reading my chapters, please, please pay close attention to my grammar and spelling. I'm trying to get better at it but I don't catch everything. So please, if you see mistakes or something that doesn't make sense, tell me in the comments. I would love your help in making this story even better for you. 

Thank you very much! Have a wonderful and adventures day fellow story lovers!

Ivory White


	4. Chapter 3ree

Hiei sat in a tree under the purple sky, threatening rain. Lightning struck in the distance, thunder roaring in response. The unknown energy from a few days ago still perplexed him. Who, or more importantly, what was that? It definitely came from the Makai, but how? Nothing that strong has been able to pass between the barrier since the Kakai was erected centuries before hand. 

Rain began to fall, sliding down leaves and dripping onto the fire demon. He moved deeper into the thick branches, trying to hide from the water fall. The powerful energy haunted his mind. The Dark Tournament was just a month ago; they couldn't take another hard fight right now. Not after Tugoro. They hadn't completely recovered yet. Especially Yusuke and Kurama. They were beat up even more than Kuwabara and himself. 

He frowned in worry over his foxy friend. Despite saying that he was fine, the half psychic knew better. The ancient fox was having trouble recovering his energy supply. Flashes brightened the sky for a few moments. Frowning at a thought of his friend; as he raced through trees the thunder roared. 

Making it to the kitsune's home he tapped the fogged up glass. When no answer came the fire demon tested the window; unlocked, perfect. Slipping in and closing it behind him, he poked around. The living room, the kitchen, library.

"Come on, Fox," he hollered. "Where are you?" He could feel Kurama but he couldn't find him.

"Here," he heard a faint, gravely voice from the back. Kurama! Hiei ran to the sound, finding the redhead in a heap on the greenhouse floor.

"Kurama!" He rushed to his friend's side and helped him sit up. "What happened? You're so pale," he laid his fingers on the fox's cheek. "And you're freezing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiei held him in his lap, desperately trying to get him to respond.

Kurama's eyes rolled in the back of his head, completely gaunt even his hands. 'H-h-hiei," he forced out. "G-get Bl-bloo-"

The yokia was confused. "What are you talking about? Bloo? Is it the plant you need?"

He shook his head. "Bl-blood R-rose. Gen-kai. Need her, now. Pl-please Hiei. Aaah," he groaned, falling back against Hiei's chest.

"I don't know what you're going on about," he guffed as he picked him up and carried him to his bed. "But I'll go anyway." He gently put him down, tossing a blanket over him. "Don't die before I get back."

"Wou-wouldn't dream of it," he grinned as best he could.

"Hn."

 

"Genkai!" he bellowed through the walls of the mountain temple. "Damn it you old bat where are you?!"

"Shut up you impatient brat!" She came out of a hallway with a glare on her withered face. "What the fuck is your problem and what do you want?"

"Kurama is dying," he said simply, crossing his arms. "And he said he needs you to fix him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! He said something about needing Blood Rose to do it but I've never heard of it."

"Blood Rose is not an it," the old woman snapped.

"Blood Rose is a who." She immerged from behind Genkai. Her white hair glowed an eerie silver in its high tail. He mentally shrunk back from her as those dark eyes stared at him. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place why. "Kurama is dying?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to iterate words.

*sigh* "Take me to him."

He nodded once more and flitted out the door. She glanced at Genkai, and followed.

 

She slid in through the window after him in frustration. 'I much prefer using a door.' She followed slightly behind Hiei through the house as she glanced around. She could feel and smell Kurama everywhere. The fox energy permeated through everything. 'He's been here a long time.'

'Yes he has,' Hiei responded in her head.

Blood smiled at his back briefly, more smirked really. 'Ah, so you can hear me.'

'I can.' He sighed and cut the connection. He opened the door in front of them without breaking stride and led her to the substantial bed. "Kurama, I brought Blood Rose to you."

"Hiei," he said wistfully, reaching up a clawed hand to his best friend. His gold eyes glowed a sickly lemon yellow. His once silver hair was now a painfully dull gray. "You are he-" he convulsed, his head snapping back, mouth gaping open in a silent scream. His form flashed from human to demon and back in seconds over and over.

Bloo pushed Hiei out of the way, reaching for Kurama. Leaping on his chest, hovering just above him, she pinned his wrists to the bed and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Diving into his body with her subconscious, she searched for what was attacking him. 'Where is it, where is it?' Kurama continue to thrash but she held stead fast, managing to stay put.

Suddenly she was thrown backwards, smacking her head on the oak foot board. "Demonic Plague," Bloo said simply as she sat up, looking at the younger fox who snarled.

"Demonic Plague," Hiei shuttered in fear. He'd heard of it of course. It was one of the rare diseases that afflicted the demon kind. Infecting the mind, it makes the victim go insane first, attacking any and all that come near; not that they didn't do that anyway. Then it goes after the immune system, degraded the subjects ki and shutting down the organs, finishing off with the brain. It was deadlier than anything the human race could even comprehend. 

"Tie him down with anything and everything you can get your hands on. He needs to stay still if he doesn't want to die." She looked Hiei dead in the eye. "Unless you can put him in a coma with that unnatural eye of yours." And she was gone, out the door and into the storm.

He looked at Kurama, still flashing from one form to the next on his big bed. The silver fox thrashed, snarled and snapped; his mind seemingly gone. 'Don't worry, Kurama,' he spoke in his mind. 'You'll survive this, like you do everything else.' He touched his fingers to his friend's forehead, almost loosing them; closed his eyes and opened his third. 'Sleep,' he whispered into his mind soothingly. 'Sleep, Kurama, sleep.' Hiei was very confused by his actions. Normally he wouldn't be acting like this. But for some reason, when he saw Kurama on the ground like that, and even as he lay in front of him now, an over whelming swell of unknown emotion engulfed him. As Fox-Boy silenced into unconsciousness, Hiei was unsure of what to do, least of all what was going to happen to his best friend.

 

Bloo was able to sniff out the other fox's garden. Searching desperately for what she needed, she worried for him. If he didn't have the right ingredients then she would not be able to save him and Kurama would die. The thought agonized the ancient one. Hiei obviously cared about him and would devastated if he lost Kurama too. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" She swore a string of old and forgotten expletives. She scoured every where, trying to find the right one. Finally, she triumphed. "Yes!" She harvested what she needed and rushed back to them. 

When she reentered the room, Kurama was out cold but still writhing. Rushing to his side and ignoring Hiei, she forced his mouth open and shoved the plant down his throat. 

"What the hell are you doing to him?" the fire yokai shouted in protest. 

Again she ignored him. Sitting on his stomach she put her right clawed hand over his heart and the other on his forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began to chant in a forgotten language. Her taloned hands started to glow. Hiei could feel Bloo and Kurama's energy swirling, snapping, weaving together in a mass. It was then he realized that she was the being he felt a few days ago. She powerful beyond all imagine. It was awe inspiring and terrifying... and strangely familiar. He just could not put his finger on why.

Fighting the infection was a pain in the ass. It was like a demon itself, fighting tooth and nail to stay alive; all the while attacking Kurama with all its strength. But she didn't give up. She couldn't. Bloo would not put her nephew through loosing someone else dear to him; so she fought on, pulling, dragging, ripping, tearing at it. She pulled it into her body, it gladly taking over a more powerful body. Like a parasite it latched onto a powerful entity and drained it. Throwing her head back, eyes flying open and glowing a blinding white it poured out of her mouth in an inky, greasy black cloud. Kurama's eyes were like wise solid white from her energy coursing through him.

Finally gone, Bloo literally grabbed the cloud as it shot toward Hiei. Using one last bit of her energy, she disintegrated it, making it disappear completely. Kurama's eyes had been closed again and they shot open now, him sucking in a deep gasping breath. Rolling onto his side he coughed and coughed. Bloo was in a heap on the floor, just trying to breath. It always took a lot out of her when she did that despite her level. 

"Kurama," Hiei rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

He put talon on the shorter one's arm. "Now I am," he wheezed. He turned his golden eyes toward the ancient fox on the floor. "Thank you *heave* for saving me."

Bloo shook her head. 'Don't thank me,' she sighed. 'I couldn't very well let you die.' Than she was gone; just like that, almost like a flash of light. The energy she used still lingered in the air, giving off a comforting protective feel. 

 

She laid on the shore, staring up a the sky as the waves lapped the sand. The last of the rain clouds floated off to the horizon, joining their brethren in the rainbow sunset. Bloo couldn't comprehend the encounter. She hadn't seen her nephew in decades and then suddenly shows up out of no where? And why didn't he recognize her? She had only taken care of him for 5ive years. The ancient fox sighed heavily in sadness. It's not like he could ever know that she was his aunt any way. It would be to hard on them both.

Blood Rose, being a female, was not band from the Glacial Village in the sky. She happened across it by chance and became very close friends with one of their inhabitants, Yumi. Several decades after their friendship formed, Yumi conceived her first child, or should I say children.

Yumi, a spunky, strong willed Koorime, gave birth to twin girl, Hina and Yukina. This was very, very rare in for their race, for the daughter is always identical to her mother. Yukina, however, was not. She was not meant to be, a total anomaly and the Elders thought she be banished. 

"Please let me keep her!" Yumi shouted at them, as they tried to take Yukina, who was very small, weak and sick. "Please! She is no danger to us! I beg you to spare her!"

"No," they sneered. "You may keep the other, but this one," they ripped Yukina viciously from her arms. "Will be cast (referring to the banishment). She can not stay." They turned from her.

"Nnnnnooooooo!" Yumi screamed/sobbed.

It was at this time Blood Rose arrived, having just missed the the birth. They ran right smack into her, then leaving the hut, her entering, hearing the commotion. Hearing Yumi crying inside, and seeing the squirming, crying bundle in the old woman's arms she frowned. "What is the meaning of this?" she accused.

Yumi heard Blood Rose outside and rushed out behind the elders. "Bloo!" she cried affectionately and ran to her. The fox caught her in her arms and held her. The women just stood there and stared at the gold eyed fox in terror, completely frozen (no pun intended). 

Blood Rose glared fire at them. "Yumi, dear, what is it?" she asked gently, stroking the crying ice apparition. "What is going on?"

She sniffled. "I-I-I-" she choked.

Bloo pulled back enough to look at her. "It's alright Yumi, I'm here now. Just breathe and tell me what is going on."

She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself. "I gave birth to twins."

Bloo smiled. "That's great."

"B-but, they told me, because she was a rare anomaly, I-I-I couldn't keep her. That she was too dangerous to let live." She broke into tears again, burring her face in Bloo's armored chest. 

The ice fox stared at the elders once again, them having been in to much shock to move. "You will give her back her child this instant if you have any hope of living to the next minute," she snarled at them.

The head stepped forward. "Not a chance. This child, this, this, sickly thing is to dangerous to our harmony to be allowed to live among us."

"It is a girl, correct?" she asked coldly. 

"Yes but-"

"No buts wench!" Sliding Yumi behind her, Bloo drew her sword and aimed it centimeters from her throat. "You will hand over the child to her mother. I can tell from here, you stupid witch, that she is harmless. If you took the half second to read her energy you would know that." 

Yumi gasped but said nothing. She was scared for Yukina but she knew that her best friend would never hurt her. She bit her knuckle in worry. 'I hope this doesn't end in blood shed.'

The Elder shook but held firm, looking the fox right in the eye. Arrogant fool. "This is not your affair Kitstune," she spat the last word as if it were an insult. "You will stay out of this-"

"You made it my business when you took her from Yumi, Witch." Bloo's eyes were solid gold now, her rage for her friend mounting. The tip of her blade barely pieced the women's throat, trickling icy blood to the snow laden ground. "I will not repeat myself you petulant child."

This made her seethe. "How dare you-"

Bloo was tired of playing this game. Fast as lightening, she sheathed her sword, grabbed the bitch by the throat and threw her to the ground, shocking everyone. "I am older than your kind, wench," she growled. "I taught the first Ice Wielder how to use their power. So don't think for one moment that you can over-power me. I could turn you to frost in an instant. So, if you value your pathetic existence at all, you will hand over the child whether you like it or not." 

She growled back, but gave in. With a nod of her head, the sentries handed Yukina to Yumi. She let out a cry and held the child tightly, the baby calming instantly.

Bloo let her up once Yumi had reentered the hut. "Now," she whispered to the woman infront of her. "We both know that she too sick to live much longer." She kept her voice low so the Ice Apparition couldn't hear. "Let the mother have her while she can." Moving the woven mat aside, she followed Yumi inside to see Hina and Yukina. 

 

Yukina didn't make it, just as the fox had anticipated. Yumi was a mess of course.

"I should have just let them take her," Yumi choked as Bloo pushed the last of the dirt over the grave. 

"How can you say that?!" She gripped the ice maiden's upper arms. "You were able to hold her while she was here, be grateful for having that much."

They turned and faced the marker. Little Hina, only 6ix months old but looking 6ix years old, knelt in front of it, little stones dribbling down her little face as she looked at the grave. "I will always remember you, sister." She reached out with her tiny hand and touched the frozen stone. "When I have my daughter, I will name her in your memory." 

Bloo sniffled. Such a small thing should be filled with such pain. 

Yumi smiled down at her daughter and turned to her closest friend. Pulling a chain from her kimono pocket, she held it out to the fox. "This is Yukina's stone. I want you to have it."

Bloo's eyes widened. "I can't take that. That's for you to keep and remember her by."

She shook her head vigorously and wrapped Bloo's hand around it. The stone a much deeper blue, sparkling like a star and about the a large golf ball (comparison only, they don't actually know what they are). "This is a Moon Stone. They are more rare than any of the other Hiroseki stones. If given as a gift, they are said to bring great happiness and fortune to the receiver. But," she said gravely. "If it is stolen, then it will bring nothing but disaster, chaos, and grief to the thief." Yumi squeezed Bloo's hand. "Guard it my friend. It will protect you and yours."

She hugged Yumi and Hina to her and kissed both their foreheads. "I have to go now but I'll be back when I can, alright." Nodding, her mother picked up Little Hina. "Try to stay out of trouble. Alright?" They nodded once again and turned to head back to the village.

Flitting away, the jewel around her neck, she didn't return until after Hiei was thrown over the cliff. Far to late to make a difference this time.

A/N: I'm updating I swear. It will just take a while because of writer's block and my life being hectic. Don't give up on the story if you've enjoyed it thus far; I'll get chapter 4our up as soon as I get it done. Thank you for your patience.

Ivory White


	5. An Announcement for My Readers

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for you. I'm going through a really rough time right now and need to focus on other ones at the moment. I will update eventually, but don't expect it to be any time soon. I'm really sorry guys. I just can't do this right now. I appreciate your patience. 

Ivory White


End file.
